(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an assembled transmission device with bi-rotating directional input and constant rotating directional output, which can be directly installed in pipe holes of basic through hole pipe of a vehicle, so a vehicle to be driven installed with the basic through hole pipe (P100) is easy to be assembled and maintained.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
At present, a transmission device with bi-rotating directional input and constant rotating directional output is often manufactured as an individual component then is assembled on a vehicle to be driven, so the assembly and maintenance are not convenient.